The document WO2009108165 describes an example of such a washing facility. The vehicle is placed in a washing enclosure and a cleaning system is mobile around the vehicle in order to clean it. The vehicle is held in fixed position by the kickstand assembly thereof and by a guiding system contained in the floor of the cleaning enclosure, with the wheels turning on small conveyor belts. Such a washing facility is complex because it requires many mobile parts which can be moved relative to the vehicle Such a facility also needs to be provided with conveyor belts to turn the wheels during cleaning to provide good cleaning thereof. Additionally, such a washing facility cannot wash more than one vehicle at a time.
The purpose of the present invention is especially to remedy these drawbacks. It relates to a washing facility for two- or three-wheeled vehicles in which said vehicle is conveyed opposite washing devices by mechanical means.